


The Only Way Out

by MizKTakase



Series: Tales of the Bizarre - Collection Vol. 2 (May 2016-June 2018) [8]
Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Minor Violence, Murder, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: Lubbock has been found out by a mysterious person, who knew what he did.  What is Lubbock hiding, and will he be able to escape the messenger's dire warnings?  Moreover, what DID he do?This is an AU story of Akame ga Kill, with selected characters as players.





	The Only Way Out

A man in green hair was busy writing papers in his desk. He said, “Work… All that… Hmm…”

He was busy sporting bills, as a woman in long red hair appeared. She smiled, wearing a black shirt and skirt, holding up a vase of tulips. She smiled, “Mr. Lubbock… These are for you.”

Lubbock said, “My, my. That looks beautiful.”

“Well, they should be. Some of your admirers are giving you some _get well flowers_, after that horrible injury you suffered.”

“That’ll be fine, Chelsea. Just set it down.”

She placed it down, as she said, “I still think you and Najenda had a wonderful vacation.”

“First vacation I had with the boss, in five years.”

Chelsea gave Lubbock a note, as she said, “Oh, this is for you. It’s a letter for you, and it’s addressed from someone… But no signature, no return address.”

He read the note, as he whispered, “_See the morning newspaper, March 14th, page 5, column 3, for a news item that will be in much interest for you._ Hmm, I wonder…”

Chelsea gave him the newspaper, as he asked, “Empire Council is always running… Must be great news, considering the country’s current state.”

“I don’t see nothing wrong of it, being you are a shoo-in for a seat on the council.”

“I don’t see why not.” He chuckled, as he read the article.

His eyes widened in fear, as he read the article:  
“_Swordfighter Mysteriously Slain – 17-year old Kurome, a talented swordswoman, was found dead in her dressing room, with signs of abrasions in her neck…_”

Chelsea asked, “Mr. Lubbock? Sir? Oh, I forgot to tell you… Mr. Bulat called about the decision on selling the old hut in Malibu. He wants to know if you made a decision on that.”

He said, as he was worried, “Oh, uh, yeah… I, uh… Tell him I’ll get back to him on that.”

“Certainly, sir.”

She left the office, as he was completely scared. He whispered, “No… It cannot be…”

* * *

_A better wakeful night, than an unwelcome dawn. Mr. Lubbock, businessman, has seen a horrendous past that opens his eyes, before he could sleep easy. Graphically, one of the most persistent and eternal recurring nightmares, shared all too commonly by all of us. That fear of being helplessly trapped of some inescapable circumstance, and whether to hope that it is to find the exit. In just a moment, Lubbock will go on a trip, to exhibit one of his most troubled fears. As he’s about to enter… a “**Tale of the Bizarre**”…_

* * *

** _Tales of the Bizarre #33  
The Only Way Out_ **

* * *

Lubbock went on the phone, as he tried to call the operator. But he couldn’t remember who’d sent him the note. He then got a phone call from a deep voice, gravelly and weak. He spoke to him, as Lubbock was shaken in fear, that he has the article, but only because he knew about it. Lubbock asked him what the mystery man wanted. The man replied that tomorrow, at his club, he will expect a letter. But not now. He wants it to be at the right moment. He added, “I haven’t forgotten you. Keep an eye out, tomorrow, for more… I will give you instructions on how to escape your fate.”

Lubbock cried, “My fate? What do you know? Is it about the death of Kurome?”

“Exactly. Don’t worry. I’ll let it go. Tomorrow.”

He hung up, as Lubbock whispered, “Weird…”

**XXXXX**

The next day, Lubbock was leaving to his car. He spoke to the valet, a boy in a red vest and gray pants, that he wants his car. Another boy, in a black tuxedo, called to Lubbock, “Sir? Sir!”

He gave him the pale green blazer, as Lubbock said, “Oh, thank you.”

He put on his jacket, but felt something in his pockets. He reached inside, as he pulled out an envelope, which says “_To the eyes of Lubbock_”. Lubbock opened the envelope and read:  
“_I told you it’s been a day. Do not forward this to anyone, or suffer grim consequences. Full instructions are inside the glove compartment in your car._”

He looked around, as he thought, “Who? Who could’ve sent me this?”

The boy spoke, bringing his gray car in, “Sir? Your car, sir.”

“Oh, yes. Thank you.” Lubbock nervously said.

He got into his car and drove off. He chose NOT to open his glove compartment, just yet. He figured that he cannot reveal this to anyone, despite warnings from the mysterious sender. Minutes later, he parked near a small playground, and set the clutch on _Park_. He then reached for the glove compartment and opened it. However, he was halted by a girl in long pink hair and a pink dress. She called, “Mr. Lubbock! Sir!”

Lubbock asked, “Mine… What are you doing here?”

Mine complained, “Terrible thing has happened. Some jerk think it’s funny to have my car being towed away!”

“And?” He asked.

She replied, “I set the record straight with that dumbass, but he said that the car won’t be ready, until tomorrow. So, I’m stuck. And I need to return to the office, before anything else happens.”

He said, as Mine offered to drive him back, “I’d love to, but I can’t. I have a business trip in Malibu.”

Mine said, “I’ll drive you there.”

Lubbock barked, “NO! Just NO! Look, I mean, I’m sorry, but I have an important meeting to get to, in Malibu. The least you can do is get a cab!”

Mine argued, “Well, at least the cabbies don’t smell like ass!”

She huffed, “Sorry if I was angry, right there… but I’m just a little pissed, since those morons stole my car, only to realize that I was towed… for THIS!”

She held up a yellow ticket and barked, “They said if I don’t pay them, I don’t get the car back. Get a cab, indeed.”

She snorted, as she walked away. He replied, “Some girls have problems.”

He drove away, heading to another area in the city, away from civilization.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, he parked by a small area in town, mildly deserted. He looked around, as he was all alone. He opened the glove compartment, as he saw a road map inside. He pulled it out and saw a note in it, written by the same person who wrote the letters.

The note read:  
“_This is the place you are to send me money. A whole wad of 100,000 Yen. I will expect it at 11pm, tonight. Do not fail. Tardiness will produce lamentable results. Follow the map I highlighted for you._”

Lubbock also had a cut out picture of a girl with short black hair and red eyes. It was cut in a hexagon shape. He read the map, as he looked at a route from _Tokyo _to _Okinawa_, miles away. He agreed to the terms, as he said to himself that he’ll give the money away, but he wants to know why, all for a girl that was on the picture. He looked at her picture, as he saw the girl’s face, fading, with her face screaming in fear, covered in blood. He gasped, as a policeman called to him, “Sir!”

Lubbock came to, as he asked, “Yes, officer?”

The policeman said, as he held up a notepad, “May I see your license? You ran passed that STOP sign, like you were in a hurry.”

He gave him his license, as Lubbock said, “Uh, yeah. I’m in a hurry, officer. I want to get to the bank, before it closes.”

Lubbock got his license back, and was also given a ticket for passing a STOP sign.

**XXXXX**

That night, at about 10:30pm, Lubbock was driving down the countryside, as he was about to make it to Okinawa, within the hour. He parked by a sign that says “_Okinawa – 11 miles_”. He took a turn right and headed towards a curvy road, driving really fast, in pitch black. He made a sharp left, and suddenly crashed into a wooden fence. The car was totaled, as dogs were barking from far away. Lubbock looked at the time, as it was now 15 minutes before eleven. He stepped out of the car and hobbled through the dirt, carrying the briefcase of money with him. As he walked down the road, he saw a huge house, with light brown furry dogs, barking from behind a fence. He approached the front door and knocked on it. He kept knocking it, as he called out, “Anybody home? I need some help, please! Hello?”

No answer. Lubbock tried again, as the dogs continued to bark. He opened the door and went inside, panting in fear. He walked down the dark hallway, hearing a faint tune of an acoustic guitar. He had a flashlight in his hand, as he called out for company.

“Hello? Anyone here? Hello…”

He went into a room, in pitch black, as he found a desk. He found a black rotary phone, and then dialed a number for information. But the phone was dead. He groaned, as a boy in blue hair appeared from behind him. Lubbock gasped, as the boy asked, “I don’t think I know you, Mister. Do I?”

Lubb replied, “Well, not exactly… See, I had an automobile accident, and I wanted to call for a tow truck. Or maybe I can ask you for--. I mean, you live here?”

“Pretty much.” Wave said, “My name’s Wave. I live here, in this house, once owned by my partner, Run.”

“Yes, well, I’m terribly sorry for breaking in.”

“I understand. But you’re not calling _anybody _for help. Phone’s dead, since the telephone pole is down.”

“I know. I kinda ran into it. I’m trying to get to Okinawa, for a personal meeting.”

Wave suggested, “Well, it’s another six miles. Why not spend the night here?”

Lubbock explained, “Look, sir. I cannot. I have to get there, immediately. It’s an emergency. Do you think you can ride me there?”

Wave replied, “Well, I have a small truck that Run used to own. He loaned it to me, after he left.”

Lubbock smiled, “Good. May I use it, or will you drive me there?”

Wave replied, “How about NO on both of those requests.”

“Why not?”

“You’ll have to ask Akame.”

“Akame? Who’s she?”

“She’s a roommate of ours. But she isn’t here, right now. She went to the picture show. I’m going to pick her up, later.”

Lubbock demanded, “NO! I don’t care! I want that truck, NOW!”

Wave said, as he held up a plate of sushi he made, “Oh, she’d be in a moody fit, if I don’t pick her up. She doesn’t believe in driving. Plus, no license. I wouldn’t deeply be upset over leaving her behind, now and again.”

“Please, sir. I have to get to Okinawa, now! I’m sure she’ll understand, since I’m taking a drive there, and back.”

“No, I hardly make a move, without Akame’s consent. Being she’s my roommate, she does treat me with orders and demands. See the dogs are out there. They’ll tear a man to shreds. Akame tends to them, and commands them, like they are her pets. And she’ll let them loose, if she gets a little steamed, if she doesn’t get what she wants. I mean, she’s a goddess… who eats meat. She raises her arms to them, and MAGIC! They cringe to her, those dogs.”

“But it’s a matter of life and death! Please! I can’t wait! I haven’t got the time!”

Wave left, as he said, “I made you a sushi platter, while you wait. You’re a regular clockstopper; I am able to make you some food, just in case. Time doesn’t matter.”

Lubbock argued, as Wave shut the door, “Look, I don’t need your dinner! I need--!”

He slammed the door, as Lubbock sighed, “Great.”

He turned the knob, but the door was locked. Lubbock shook the door, but it wouldn’t open. He stopped and looked at a table, with a picture of a girl in a black sailor uniform, without her head. It was clipped off. He pulled out the girl’s head from his pocket and reattached the head to the body. It was a perfect fit. Lubbock nodded, as he realized that Wave was the one who killed this girl, or Run, since he was a no-show. He pulled out a black revolver and loaded it with seven 8mm bullets. He loaded, as he smirked, “So, you played a fast one on me, huh?”

He turned around, as Wave returned, with a rifle. He pointed at him, as Wave said, “Trouble you for that gun…”

Lubbock said, “No. I know what’s going on. Where’s this Run fella?”

“Him? Oh. He’s dead. Now, drop the gun. Over there.”

Lubbock threw the gun down, as he had his hands up. Wave explained, “That girl you reattached in that photo? That’s Kurome… My girlfriend, and Akame’s sister. We have had a lot to burden with her, since she’s cute and innocent.”

Lubbock said, as he figured it out, “You… You rigged this whole thing. You sent me the note… You gave me the directions to Okinawa, and you rigged that telephone pole to trap me here. It was all you, you jerk!”

Wave said, “That I did. I’ve done my share. Akame did most of the work. Me, her, and Run… before he departed… all for Kurome.”

Lubbock pleaded, “Please, whatever it is, you can’t do this! I brought the money, like you asked!”

Wave added, “You also brought a gun. You wanted to shoot me, down in Okinawa.”

Lubbock sobbed, “Why? WHY? Don’t shoot me! It’s all here! 100,000 Yen, in full! Keep it all! It’s yours! We’re cool? I gave you the money, just call off your assassination attempt! I paid you in full, okay?”

Wave huffed, “I don’t want your money…”

“WHAT? Then what is it you want?”

“What Akame wants. And what Akame _wants_, Akame _gets_.”

He picked up Lubbock’s gun, as he said, “Nobody uses the old road, not since the new cut-off intersection. Your car could be set here, for weeks, and no one will ever know.”

He went to the window and removed all the bullets in his gun. He placed three inside the cartridge, and threw the rest out the window. He secretly kept the remaining bullet in his pocket. He added, as dogs were barking, “The dogs are loose now. That’s in case you have a notion to leave, before Akame comes back. She raised a couple of dogs, since she and her sister gave refuge here, with Run and I. They can be mighty discouraging, since Kurome trained them to be vicious. But compared to Akame, they’re downright affectionate.”

He threw the gun down, as Lubbock picked it up. He asked Wave, “How did you know it was me?”

“I didn’t. There were eight names, in Kurome’s diary, including you, me, Run, Akame, Seryu, Bols, and Stylish. She wrote it in alphabetical order. And you were the top of it.”

“Where’s the 8th name?”

“She scribbled over it.”

Wave left, as he locked the door. He called out, “I suggest you find your way out of here, soon enough, before Akame gets back. I’ll be back, in a flash.”

Lubbock was scared, as he stepped out to the window, and attempted to climb out. But the dogs ran to him and barked furiously at him. He stepped back, as he cried, “CALL OFF YOUR DAMN DOGS!”

Wave called back, “Nope. Like I said, only Akame can tame them! From my account, you have three bullets, instead of seven.”

Lubbock was a little angry, as he grabbed his flashlight. He knew that Akame is coming. And he wants to escape this house. He grabbed a wooden stick and stepped outside, running to his car. However, the dogs chased after him, as he was running around the backyard. He lost track of them, as he found the remaining bullets that Wave tossed. Meanwhile, Wave was sitting in his room, strumming in his chair, with his acoustic guitar. Lubbock saw the dogs coming, and he fired three shots at the vicious dogs. Unfortunately, the dogs did not get hit. Lubb ran for his life, as he fired another shot. He ran around the corner, as he killed one of the dogs with one more bullet. He fired another shot, as he arrived at the front dog, wounding the second guard dog, and then ran inside. He panted, as he returned to the front room. He looked at his gun and said, “I really shouldn’t have done that…”

Wave called out, “Akame is coming! She’s going to be very mean to you!”

“Let her come!” Lubbock called back, “I can take her!”

“By my count, you have one bullet left!”

“_One’s_ all I need! Is she afraid of guns?”

“Oh, no. She doesn’t mind the gun thing. It don’t scare her a bit. Don’t become too predictable, now.”

“You better warn her! You hear? I want out! How much longer do I have?”

“Soon!” Wave called out, as he was upstairs, “You’re trapped with those dogs at you! I suggest you can find another way out!”

“Tell me!” Lubbock called.

He then noticed a huge room, with a wooden coffin. He gasped, as he cried, “WHAT IS THIS?”

“You’re in Akame’s personal torture room. See the walls? Bare as a sandy beach.” Wave replied, “And that coffin is meant for you.”

He looked at the coffin, a huge wooden casket that has his name on it, engraved in black-etched lettering.

Lubbock roared, “WHAT ARE YOU THINKING??? _YOU’RE _THE MURDERER! NOT ME! YOU ARE ONLY DOING THIS TO KILL ME! MURDERER!”

“What about Kurome?” Wave called out, “You did it to her, did you? The newspaper tells it all; abrasions on the neck… Seems that it was strangulation.”

Lubb sobbed, as he was crying, “No… I don’t want to die… I didn’t mean to hurt her…”

Wave said, from behind a closed door, “You should know by now that you are the murderer, and not me. Run would be saddened, since he died, hearing Kurome’s death. Suicide. That’s the natural and humane way… for someone who has _nothing _left!”

Wave cackled, as Lubb confessed, “You’re right… I admit it… I killed her. I was worried she’d blackmail me to the authorities, and to my Najenda… I swear it! I didn’t mean it! Kurome had my back to the wall. She threatened to go to Najenda… and tell her about it. I lost my head, for a minute… and had to witness this horror show… Kurome wanted a cut of my expenses, but she wants it for sweets and cookies… I killed her, because she was psycho… and she was a temptress. She did it to me, and I lost myself… I didn’t mean to… Oh, god… I’m sorry…”

He roared, with tears rolling down his face, “BUT THIS! THIS IS MURDER IN COLD BLOOD! WHAT CHANCE DO I HAVE TO LEAVE HERE, WITH YOU TRAPPING ME HERE? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, FOR KILLING YOUR LOVER?”

Wave said, “Well, there is but another way out.”

Lubbock sobbed, “TELL ME!”

Wave replied, “Oh, I can’t. Akame would have a conniption fit.”

Lubbock shrieked, as he hyperventilated. He growled, as he looked around Akame’s room, looking for a secret passageway out of here. He found a fireplace and turned the knob to the furnace. The door suddenly opened, as Lubbock nodded. He stepped out of the room, walking inside a dilapidated hall, with rats crawling around, squeaking. Wave said, as Lubbock continued to trot, “See the rats? Akame hates rats. But I assume that these rats will become your new pets, inside your swell coffin.”

Lubbock stated, “Don’t bury me yet, kid.”

Wave concluded, “If you still want the other way out, you better hustle, then. I think I hear a car coming.”

He walked down the dark worn-down hall, as he held his gun. He knew that he has one bullet left, and he has to find the other way out, trying to escape his demons, including how he killed Kurome. He still remembered how he did it.

_Kurome laughed, as she taunted at him to tell Najenda, as a way of blackmailing them. She even said that it was all for the money that Lubbock owed her, and that he broke her heart, being that he was handsome, only to schmoose and diddled with the other women. She knew of the love between him and Najenda, and even laughed about it._

_However, in a last round of rage and anger, he grasped onto her neck, really tightly, and choked her to death. Her eyes bugged out, as she was coughing. She dropped her arms, as she stopped breathing. She collapsed, as Lubbock finally calmed down._

He panted, as he saw a mirror. He aimed his gun, but did not fire. He whimpered, as Lubbock crept through the hall. He slammed a post down, as he was doused in plaster and powder. Wave called out that the other way out is available. And also, Akame is coming soon, as he warned Lubbock to hustle. Lubbock went through, finding another room. He gasped, as he fired.

**BANG!**  
SMASH!  
He destroyed a mirror, thinking it was Akame. Wave called out, “Seven years bad luck… and maybe more. And that was your last bullet, into the fire.”

He found an abandoned small room, with nothing inside, but a broken mirror and a lightbulb, dangling over a felt carpet. He heard a car driving by, as Wave called, “Akame’s home! I had a friend of mine pick her up. She never drives, you know.”

Lubbock whispered, “The other way out. I have to find it… and hurry…”

He noticed a lump on the rug and felt it. He kneeled down and moved the rug. He found another secret passage, this time heading down below. He opened the trap door and looked down. He saw a long rope ladder dangling downward to a dirt field, from below. He climbed down, as he slowly and steadily approached the ground. He climbed down three rungs, until…  
**SNAP!  
**The rope ladder broke. He cried out, as he was dangling in the broken ladder. He climbed back up, but he slipped and landed on the ground, badly injured, landing on his right leg. He held his leg and moaned, “AAGH! Damn it!”

His right leg was sprained, as he could not get up. But at least he was down, looking for an exit. But as he looked around, the dirt field was all in a small room, in which there were NO doors or windows. Lubbock was now trapped, and he was immovable. Wave laughed, as he called, “Game over! Game, set, match! You lose!”

Minutes later, he appeared from above the door, as he leaned to it. He said, “Here. Get a load of your sister’s killer…”

A woman with long black hair and red eyes appeared, wearing a black dress. She had a small smile, as Wave said, “He ain’t going nowhere, now… Now, you bastard… That was for Kurome… You will suffer.”

Lubbock saw Akame, from below, as he asked, “Her? _She’s_ Akame?”

He moaned, “She’s beautiful…”

Wave said, as he started to pull up the ladder, “Well, I believe my mission is done. Thanks for the money, friend.”

Lubbock pleaded, “WAIT! YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME HERE! You can’t just leave me here, like this!”

Wave stated, “Oh, but I _can_, and I _will_. Besides, I promise Akame to go hunting for Danger Beasts. Maybe after that, we get to go to Shibuya, for some sushi and barbeque. Akame here loves cooked meat. I always give my word to you, but you know how Akame is. But we’ll be back in about a month or so, maybe earlier than that; enough time to pack that coffin of you.”

Lubbock sobbed, “The one time I meet a beautiful woman… she’s the older sister of the girl that threatened me! Why?”

Akame said nothing, as Wave replied, “She knew it was you. She knew the scent of bad cologne… being a womanizer, and all. But she has no interests in men _or _women. Her sword is her _true _calling. But she does love her, like family. Too late for that, huh?”

Lubbock cried out, “WAIT! NO! DON’T LEAVE ME! WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER WAY OUT? YOU SAID IT! THERE _IS _NO OTHER WAY OUT, IS THERE? YOU LIED TO ME! YOU MURDERER!”

Wave laughed, as he reached for his pocket, “Nope. I didn’t. I give my word. Here. This, Mr. Lubbock… This is the _other way out…_”

He tossed down a small gold object, as it fell towards Lubbock. It was one of his bullets. Wave knew that he’d help him with _one possible _way out. And that was for Lubbock to kill himself. Now with a broken leg, and trapped in the underground of Wave’s home, Lubbock was doomed. He started to cry, as he looked up, with Wave’s face smirking. He pulled the broken ladder up, as he waved. Akame then said to Lubbock, as she was smiling, “Bye.”

Wave shut the door, as Lubbock was bawling, realizing that his sins finally got to him. And all he did was kill Kurome, all for his twisted anger and to protect himself. Too bad that Run’s suicide set Wave off, only to track down Lubbock, for payback. Wave may not look it, but he would never let Lubbock leave… or live. It was pitch black, and Lubbock couldn’t stop crying, knowing he had a choice: wither away for a whole month, with no food or water, and no medical help, or commit suicide. The choice was his, and it would be the only way out.

* * *

_A simple case of poetic justice. Lubbock’s past finally got to him, as it cost him his livelihood, his happiness, his ecstasy, and soon, his life. Immovable, injured, and lonely, he remains trapped in a labyrinth made by the boyfriend of his victim, with no literal means of escape. Case in point, Lubbock has finally got his just desserts, for a crime he committed, long ago. And with it, he’s the small injured mouse that has no options left.  
File this under “E” for “Endgame”… in the “**Tales of the Bizarre**”…_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is one of my few “Akame ga Kill” fics, and is outside the anime and manga, as a new kind of story. And to spoil a bit, I know all about the anime/manga deaths of certain characters, including Mine & Run. I read the manga, and did learn a few about who died and who didn’t. Of course, I’ve seen ALL of the anime, but was confused that things were different in the manga. But I’ll give credit, since I’m using BOTH worlds, since there are similarities. Plus, don’t judge me when a few are dead.


End file.
